Entangled: Another Collection of WWII Song Parodies
by Arm Chair General
Summary: I have returned! Following my Frozen collection is all your favorite songs from Disney's Tangled parodied to the theme of the Second World War. The same loveable cast of dictators, generals, and FDR are back to ruin your precious memories yet again. Love them or hate them, your favorite songs will never be the same again!
1. When Will My Reich Begin?

**A/N: **_I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaa –takes a deep breath- aaaaaaaaaack! That's right ladies –wink- and gentlemen –fist pound- we're off another paridical romp down Disney Lane to ruin your childhood memories! Metahphorically speaking of course, there is no such place as Disney Lane and I don't romp. I frolic. Anyway, as I'm sure anyone who read my first collection (you know who you are. I mean, I hope you do) knows this collection of parodies is in no means a political statement about the war. War is terrible and the Nazis, Imperial Japan, and Joseph Stalin did horrible, awful things. It cost millions of lives, mostly civilians. I hope you see these songs for what they are, a satirical take on the event to make you laugh. Alrighty then, let's get this ball rolling! –Arm Chair General!_

When Will My Reich Begin? (When Will My Life Begin?)

Adolf Hitler:

7 pm the usual morning Beer Hall: Get up from the floor and speak to my Nazis. Sit and relax, do paper work, and plan and debate. Speak again, and by then, it's like 11:15

And so I'll write a book while I am in this cell. I'll plan my rise to power, Himmler's doing swell. I'll walk my dog and wish that my thoughts would quell. I wonder when will my Reich begin.

Then after brunch it's rallies in parks and meetings. SA on display, a party parade, full dress. Arsony and publicity, public beatings. Then I'll wait, maybe paint, take a ride, eat a cake!

And I'll publish my book, _Mein Kampf's_ a summer splash! I'll have a few more rallies, I know who to bash. And then I'll brush and wax and trim my 'stache. Stuck n the same rank I've always been.

And I'll keep ponderin and ponderin and ponderin and ponderin when will my Reich begin?

And tomorrow night, things are in place. We'll show the world who's the master race. What is it like, to own the whole globe? Now that I'm Fuer and have their trust. I will know…


	2. Stalin Knows Best

_A/N: Welcome back! Is it time for another parody? I think so (Obviously, I mean, I wrote it)! Thank you to the fine people (and I mean Fi-ine, -cat call-) who reviewed the previous number, it was much appreciated. I won't be naming names so that way if more people review the Hitler parody this A/N is still relevant, but thank you none the less! With that, I humbly (or vainly) ask you fi-ine readers do show that review button a little love. It's lonely. Like being put into the corner because you spilled bleach all over the new carpet and now all of a sudden that oh so important high thread counted beige has a brilliant orange stain that looks like Abe Lincoln if you squint hard enough and now you have to sit on a stool with a dunce hat on and weep softly to yourself. Not that I would know. Anyway, enjoy! –Arm Chair General_

Stalin Knows Best (Mother Knows Best)

Josef Stalin, Russian Officers:

You want to leave Moscow

Oh

Why, my comrades?

Look at you, as frightened as a child

With so little backbone, and such doubt

You know why we stay here in this city?

(We know but)

That's right, to keep you safe and sound, dears

Guess I always knew this day was coming

Knew that soon you'd want to cause unrest

You're in my debt

(But)

You idiots

Stalin knows best

Stalin knows best

Listen to me comrades

It's a bitter war out there

Stalin knows best

One way or another

We will turn the tide, I swear

Commissars, guns,

The Red Army, scorched earth

Bombing raids and tanks, parades

(No!)

Yes!

(But)

Also dog bombs

Gliding tanks and sub berths

Stop me know and you'll upset me

Stalin's right here

Stalin's gonna kill you

Comrades, here is my request

Don't be upset

Trust in Josef

Stalin knows best

_A/N: Oh, hey, how ya doin? Yeah, there's no more for me to say here. …You may go now._


	3. I've Got a Scheme

_A/N: Wow, it sure has been a looooong time hasn't it? Anyways, while I'm not dead (yet) I haven't been creative. At all. But my good friend DeltaV (of Five Nights at Freddy's fame) has been and wrote this that left me in hysterics. Hopefully you will be too. As always, read, laugh, love, cry, and share the hell outta this with your friends! See ya next song!_

**I've Got a Scheme ("I've Got a Dream")**

_Hitler:_

I'm malicious, sly and smarmy

My speeches raise an army

And politics I can take over quickly

But despite my art degree, and my moustache, and my screams,

I've always dreamed to go take over Paris!

Can you see me at the top steps of the Reichstag

Urging German men to shun their friends?

Yep, I'd rather be called Fuhrer

For my charismatic fervor. (Thank you!)

'Cause for all of my plans I've got a scheme!

_All Leaders:_

He's got a scheme!

He's got a scheme!

Starting a thousand year Reich is his dream!

_Hitler_:

I'll take all the Jewish tramps,

And I'll send them off to camps!

Because my evil mind has got a scheme!

_Stalin:_

I've got tanks and trucks and conscripts

And I want a lot of warships

And to my people I am the "Man of Steel"

But despite our massive size, our winter, and switching sides,

I'm working to preserve a Soviet Union!

Can't you see me leading the Communist Party?

Standing tall behind the Russian Bear?

Though I destroyed Lenin's dream,

I still crushed the Bourgeoisie!

And right behind it all I had a scheme!

I've got a scheme!

(He's got a scheme!)

I've got a scheme!

(He's got a scheme!)

And I know one day that I will reign supreme!

While my face sends people screaming,

There's a mind behind it scheming.

Like everybody else I've got a scheme!

_All Leaders:_

King wants Canada to fight the Axis

Hirohito acts like a samurai

Ben wanted allies (_Italy_)

Zedong ran out of time (_China_)

Lebrun quits (_France_)

De Gaulle opposed (_French Resistance_)

Ignacy was stuck deposed (_Poland_)

Menzies and Per Albin just stayed on their toes (_Australia and Sweden_)

_FDR:_

I've got schemes, like you, I had to!

There just so much that I can't do

But if we just start our wartime production...

We got hit on our own shore,

But now we'll even up the score!

Using good old atomic destruction!

_Churchill:_

I've got a scheme! (He's got a scheme!)

I've got a scheme! (He's got a scheme!)

I know how bad that everything must seem! (Yeah!)

But our fight has just begun,

So keep calm and carry on!

For our nation to survive I've got a scheme!

_All:_

I've got a scheme!

You've got a scheme!

They've got a scheme!

We've got a scheme!

And it seems that we're all thinking the same thing!

(Think the same thing!)

_Hitler and Stalin:_ Call us brutal, sick, sadistic

_FDR and Churchill: _Or intensely optimistic

_All: _

But wait until you find I've got a scheme!

I've got a scheme!

(I've got a scheme!)

I've got a scheme!

(I've got a scheme!)

I've got a scheme!

(I've got a scheme!)

Just wait until they find, I've got a scheme!

(Yeah!)

_**A/N: Hello! Delta here! When ArmChair showed me his parodies, I couldn't help but get a bit inspired. Just a few quick things: I know this doesn't match super exactly depending on how foreign names are pronounced, and the line about the camps is a bit dark. I meant no offense. Also, I did do my best to fact check, but the specifics may be incorrect. **_

_**And as ArmChair stated previously, I do not wish to diminish or belittle the sacrifices made by every country that suffered through one of the greatest conflicts in history. All gave some, some gave all, as the saying goes. While perhaps not in the best of tastes, I hope this inspires you to learn a bit more about the Second World War (it'll help you get the jokes, at least). It is one of the few times the world truly pulled together for the benefit of all, and shaped the world we live in today. **_

_**To those who of you who had family that served in the Allied Forces, endured the atrocities of Europe and Asia, and even were stuck on the wrong side of history: Your sacrifices are not to be unfounded. To the military men and women, thank you for your service. To those who survived the strongest adversity in unstable times: thank you for your resolve. You are the Greatest Generation. **_

_**That got serious for a bit, but only because I don't want it to seem that I didn't take this seriously. Despite the joking fun and the songs, both ArmChair and I take a serious view to a serious event. We respect the history and those who lived it. This is now far too long of an Author's Note (sorry!), and I'll be shutting up now. Have a good one! -DeltaV "I Still Find the Song Funny"**_


End file.
